Der Schrecken der fünf Weltmeere
by bombenmeister
Summary: Diese Story handelt von einem bösen Ruffy, der bei seinem Vater aufgewachsen ist, welcher von der Weltregierung ermordet wurde.
1. Prolog: Die Büchse der Pandora

15.6.1516: Nach einer schier endlosen Suche, welche sich über die gesamte Welt erstreckt hatte und unzählige Truppen der Marine beschäftigt hatte, war schließlich das scheinbar Unmögliche gelungen: Der gefürchtete Revolutionär Monkey D. Dragon war gefunden und getötet worden.

Im Königreich Saint Firewood, welches auf der Seite der Revolutionäre stand, wurde er aufgegriffen und die drei Adimäre Aokiji, Akainu und Kizaru hatten ihn mit vereinten Kräften zur Strecke gebracht. Dieser Kampf sollte in die Geschichte eingehen. Er hatte fast eine Woche gedauert und die Hauptstadt von Firewood war dabei vollständig verwüstet worden.

Die Niederlage Dragons sollte auch das Ende seiner Mitstreiter werden, denn jeder Einzelne wurde gejagt und getötet. Niemand entkam.

Dragons Leichnam war blutüberströmt und völlig entstellt. Überall war seine Haut verbrannt, Körperteile waren ihm abgefroren und sein Körper wies viele hässliche Einschusslöcher auf.

"Du hast deinen Mann gestanden, Dragon.", murmelte Aokiji. "Du lebtest und kämpftest für deine eigene Vorstellung von Gerechtigkeit. Darum hege ich keinen Groll gegen dich, obwohl wir Feinde waren."

"Das war ein ziemlich schwieriger Kampf...", sagte Kizaru ruhig. "Ich hatte schon die Befürchtung, dass wir verlieren..."

"Yeah!", lachte Akainu schallend und trat brutal gegen den Toten. "Geschieht dir recht, du dreckiger Verbrecher! Deine Leiche soll bis in alle Ewigkeit verrotten!"

"VAAAATEEEEEEER!", schrie eine verzweifelte, hystherische Stimme und ein kleiner, schwarzhaariger Junge rannte auf die Generäle zu.

"Was ist das für eine Göre?", knurrte Akainu verstimmt. "Den sollte man töten, als Warnung für alle, die auch nur daran denken, in Anwesenheit eines Admirals rumzubrüllen."

"Das wirst du nicht tun.", sagte Aokiji drohend. "Wir sollen die Bevölkerung schützen und nicht sie vernichten."  
>"Soweit ich weiß, ist das der Sohn vom Revolutionär...", erwiederte Kizaru. "Und ich fürchte, den können wir nicht so einfach entkommen lassen..."<p>

"Varte!", schrie eine Stimme und das Kind wurde zurückgehalten. "Sieh nicht hin! Du vürdest das nicht ertragen können!"

"LASS MICH LOS, ONKEL IVANKOV!", brüllte der Kleine und zappelte wie ein Verrückter. Dann verlängerte er seinen Hals und sah über die Hände des großen Transvestiten hinweg. Und er erlitt einen Schock, als er seinen entstellten Vater sah...

Eine Magmahand bohrte sich von hinten in Ivankovs Rücken und verbrannte seinen Körper vollständig von innen. Als er zu Boden fiel starrte der kleine Junge ihn ebenfalls voller Entsetzen an.

"Vorauf vartest du, Idiot?", röchelte der Violetthaarige. "Renn veg, sonst bist du tot!" Damit haucht er sein Leben aus.

Das Kind begann, zu zittern und schrie seine grenzenlose Verzweiflung heraus. Dabei merkte es nicht, wie die große Lavahand sich hinter ihm erhob, um es zu töten.

Doch befor der grausame Admiral sein Vorhaben in die Tat umsetzen konnte, wurde das Kind schnell weggerissen und die Faust griff ins Leere.

"Betrachtest du es als gerecht, wenn einer der mächtigsten Männer der Welt mal eben ein kleines Kind tötet?", knurrte der Rothaarige mit dem Strohhut, der allseits gefürchtete Pirat Shanks, einer der vier Kaiser, welche die mächtigsten Piraten von allen waren.

"Natürlich ist das gerecht.", sagte Akainu kalt. "Dragons Blutlinie muss ausgeschaltet werden, um jeden Preis. Und dieses Kind könnte eines Tages genauso viel Chaos und Schrecken in der Welt verbreiten wie sein Vater! Ein solcher Abschaum hat kein Recht, zu leben!"

"Das also ist eure Auffassung von Gerechtigkeit, nicht wahr?", knurrte Shanks. "Wenn das deine Antwort ist, werde ich euch hier und jetzt vernichten!"

"S-Shanks...", schluchzte Dragons kleiner Sohn. Der rote Shanks war ein guter Freund von Dragon, weshalb er sofort hergeeilt war, nachdem er erfahren hatte, dass der Revolutionär aufgespürt worden war. Doch er war zu spät gekommen, um die Revolutionsarmee zu unterstützen.

"Keine Sorge, Ruffy, ich verhindere, dass dir etwas geschieht.", murmelte Shanks beruhigend. "Ich werde dich hier herausbringen."

Die drei Admiräle starteten gemeinsam ihre Angriffe, Shanks wich trotz Ruffy im Schlepptau spielend aus, doch leider erreichten in diesem Moment zwei Dutzend Kapitäne den Kampfplatz, welche in den letzten Tagen gegen Dragons Anhänger gekämpft hatten und eröffneten das Feuer auf ihn.

Shanks Körper wurde von fünfzehn Kugeln durchbohrt, doch dies brachte ihn noch nicht zu Fall, sondern nur ins Taumeln. Auch die folgenden Attacken der drei Admiräle töteten den Kaiser nicht, doch nun geriet er an den Rand des Todes. Doch obwohl seine inneren Organe fast völlig zerstört waren, griff er blitzschnell den kleinen Ruffy und rannte mit ihm davon. Der Wunsch, jemanden zu retten, der ihm sehr am Herzen lag, ließ den Piraten Übermenschliches vollbringen.

Irgendwie schaffte es der rote Shanks, den kleinen Ruffy zu einem Rettungsboot zu tragen, mit dem die Beiden auf das offene Meer hinaus fuhren.

"S-Shääähääänks!", heulte der Junge und sah auf sein Idol, dessen Blut bereits im gesamten Boot verteilt war.

"Sei ein Mann, verstanden?", ächzte der Pirat. "Und überlebe, damit mein Opfer sich gelohnt hat, verstanden?"  
>"Du hättest dich nicht für mich opfern dürfen!", schrie Ruffy. "Du bist doch ein großer Pirat und ich bin nur ein wertloser, kleiner..."<br>Er verstummte, als Shanks ihm seinen Strohhut aufsetzte. "Nimm ihn, dort, wo ich hingehe, brauche ich den nicht mehr..."

"Shanks, du wirst nicht sterben!", weinte der Kleine. "Stirb nicht, bitte! WAGE ES BLOSS NICHT, JETZT ZU STERBEN!"

Auf dem Gesicht des Rothaarigen breitete sich ein Lächeln aus. "Mein Leben ist nun zu Ende.", ächzte er. "Und du bist nicht wertlos, sondern hast das Potential, große Dinge zu bewirken. Du wirst es schaffen. Du wirst..." Dann hauchte Shanks sein Leben aus. Er hatte Ruffy sagen wollen, dass dieser immer ehrlich und freundlich sein sollte, doch dass ihm dies nicht gelungen war, sollte sich noch als sehr fatal für die Menschheit erweisen.

Ruffy starrte in den sternenklaren Himmel, wo der Mond hell leuchtete. Seine Augen glühten plötzlich vor grenzenlosen Hass, der Unfähigkeit, das Geschehene zu begreifen und zu verarbeiten. "!", brüllte Ruffy seine unvorstellbare Wut heraus. "RAAAAAACHEEEE!"

Als sich der Kleine von seinem Ausbruch etwas erholt hatte, legte er seine Hand auf den Strohhut und sagte: "Ich werde dein Ende nicht ungesühnt lassen, Shanks! Und Vaters auch nicht! Ich werde der mächtigste Pirat aller Zeiten werden! Ich werde das One Piece finden, die Regierung absetzen und die Welt beherrschen! IHR WERDET SCHON SEEEHEEEEEN!"

Einige Kilometer entfernt, am Strand von Firewood beobachtete der alte Vizeadmiral Monkey D. Garp das Boot. Aus dieser Entfernung reichte der Schall nicht zu ihm herüber und er konnte auch nicht erkennen, was sein kleiner Enkel gerade tat.  
>Er spürte Schmerz in der Brust, wollte hinterherschwimmen und ihn trösten, doch dann käme der Rest der Marine dahinter. Jede Sekunde fürchtete Garp außerdem, dass sie hier auftauchten und den furchtbaren Willen Akainus ausführten.<p>

"Dragon, du verdammter Narr!", knurrte der Vizeadmiral mit schwerer Stimme. "Ist es das, was du wolltest? Du hast nicht nur dein eigenes Leben, sondern auch das von Ruffy zerstört! Sollte er unwahrscheinlicherweise überleben, so steht ihm ein schreckliches Leben bevor! Und alles nur, weil du dich gegen die ganze Welt gestellt hast!"

"Vizeadmiral...", sagte eine Stimme neben ihm und Garp fuhr vor Entsetzen zusammen. Aokiji stand direkt neben ihm und starrte ebenfalls aufs Meer!  
>"Admiral!", rief der alte Mann entsetzt. "Bitte tötet ihn nicht! Für all dies kann der Junge nichts! Bitte, ich flehe Euch an, richtet mich hin, denn ich bin mehr Schuld an der Tragödie als der Kleine, da ich Dragon erzogen habe!"<p>

"Ich beabsichtige doch nicht, ihn zu töten.", murmelte Aokiji. "Die absolute Gerechtigkeit macht mich manchmal ganz krank. Und Kinder zu töten ist einfach nicht mein Stil. Wir dürfen nur nicht zulassen, dass Akainu davon erfährt, darum müssen wir behaupten, dass wir ihn umgebracht haben."

"Ich danke Ihnen, mein alter Freund!", sagte Garp mit großer Erleichterung und verbeugte sich vor dem Admiral. "Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich revanchieren soll!"

Doch so nobel die Geste von Aokiji an sich auch war, viele Menschen würden in den späteren Jahren behaupten, Akainu hätte Recht gehabt und Monkey D. Dragons Sohn hätte damals getötet werden sollen.

Aber wie hätte Aokiji auch jemals ahnen können, was aus dem kleinen, unschuldigen Monkey D. Ruffy eines Tages werden würde? Seine Seele war zerstört, dieser Albtraum hatte die Entwicklung des einst so fröhlichen und reinherzigen Kindes in eine Richtung gelenkt, von der absolut niemand sagen konnte, wo sie enden würde...


	2. Ein Dämon wird flügge

5.5.1522:

Das Blut spritzte in alle Richtungen und benetzte sogar die Umstehenden, die voller Entsetzen zurückwichen.

Auf der Straße stand der Siebzehnjährige mit dem Strohhut, welcher in seiner zugedrückten Faust das zermanschte Etwas hielt, das einmal ein menschliches Herz gewesen war. Und dessen Besitzer lag tot auf der Erde. Turkey Jerry, ein muskulöser, über zwei Meter großer Mann, der wegen seines doch recht stattlichen Kopfgeldes von sieben Millionen Berry geglaubt hatte, er würde mit einem halben Kind fertig werden. Jerry hatte Ruffy eigentlich daran hindern wollen, einen Lebensmittelladen vollständig leerzuräumen, auszurauben und schließlich die Besitzer auf bestialische Weise umzubringen. Doch nun hatte er dafür mit seinem Leben bezahlt.

Auf dem wahnsinnig verzerrten Gesicht des Strohhutträgers breitete sich ein dämonisches Lächeln aus und er sagte hämisch: "Na, wer von euch Versagern will noch dran glauben? HÄ?"

Schreiend rannten sie weg, froh, eine Begegnung mit dem Dämon überlebt zu haben, der in diesem kleinen, für die Weltregierung völlig irrelevanten Dorf seit sechs Jahren für Angst und Schrecken sorgte und doch immer ein Mysterium blieb, weil er alle tötete, die ihn gesehen hatten. Doch heute hatte der Junge es nicht mehr nötig, sie alle zu verfolgen und auszulöschen, denn heute war er siebzehn Jahre alt geworden und nun würde seine Reise beginnen, weswegen sie ihn nie wieder sehen würden.

Wahsinnig begann Ruffy, zu lachen und ließ das zerquetschte Herz zu Boden fallen, wo es mit einem ekligen Platschen neben seinem Besitzer landete. Heute war der große Tag, wo er diesem Leben entkommen und ein echter Pirat werden würde!

Nun griff er in seine Tasche und nahm den alten, abgenutzen Brief seines Vaters heraus, den Shanks heimlich in den Hut geschmuggelt hatte, als er ihn Ruffy aufgesetzt hatte. Der Junge hatte ihn so oft gelesen und konnte ihn schon auswendig rezitieren.

Der Inhalt des Briefes lautete:

Mein lieber Sohn

Wenn du dies liest, bin ich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr am Leben. Bitte präge dir die folgenden Worte gut ein, denn jetzt, wo ich nicht mehr bin, musst du meine Ziele verwirklichen und die Weltregierung stürzen. Ich habe großes Vertrauen in dich und weiß, dass du es schaffen kannst, denn in dir fließt das Blut deiner Vorfahren. Wenn du an dich selbst glaubst und niemals in Zweifel gerätst, dann gibt es nichts, was dich stoppen kann.

Fliehe zu der Deathskull-Insel, die du fünfzig Kilometer im Norden findest. Du findest Norden, indem du dich an der Sonne orientierst. Wenn du siebzehn bist, breche zu deiner Reise auf und erfülle deine Bestimmung. An diesem Tag wird mein altes Schiff an dieser Insel anlegen, die Black Dragoon. Stoppe dein Terror, den die Weltregierung über die Welt bringt, egal um welchen Preis!

Ich liebe dich, mein Sohn.

Dein Vater Dragon

Als er klein gewesen war, hatte er immer angefangen, zu heulen, wenn er diesen Brief gelesen hatte. Doch als er größer geworden war, hatte Ruffy gelernt, seine Emotionen zu beherrschen und sie zu unterdrücken. Er würde die Weltregierung vernichten, egal was es auch kosten möge!  
>Er wusste, dass dieses Ziel nahezu unmöglich war und den meisten Leuten nur ein schallendes Lachen entlocken würde, doch der Junge glaubte an sich selbst und die Gerechtigkeit in seiner Sache. Er würden Namen der Monkeys, nein, aller D.'s reinwaschen und alle töten, die gewagt hatten, an der Spitze der Weltregierung zu stehen!<p>

Eine halbe Stunde später stand Ruffy am Strand und begutachtete die Black Dragoon. Als Kind war er schon oft mit diesem prächtigen Schiff gefahren und hatte die verschiedensten Inseln in aller Welt besucht, die zur nun vernichteten Revolutionsarmee gehört hatten.

Die Black Dragoon war ein Schiff aus pechschwarzem Holz, welches vollkommen rein war. Die blutroten Segel waren mit gewaltigen schwarzen Drachen besteckt und sogar eine Piratenflagge, welche den Schädel eines Drachen zeigte, war bereits am Mast angebracht worden. Die Gallionsfigur hingegen war ein gewaltiger, schwarzer Drachenkopf. Ruffy wusste noch von früher, dass dort ein mörderischer Flammenwerfer drin versteckt war.

Überhaupt war dieses Schiff eines der militärisch bestausgettetsten Nicht-Marine-Schiffe der Welt. Erbaut von Tom, dem Erschaffer von Gol D. Rogers Piratenschiff, war es der Albtraum ganzer Flotten und allein seine unfassbare Größe konnte schon in Angst und Schrecken versetzen! Die Black Dragoon war wahrlich ein Schiff, das dem Anführer einer gewaltigen Flotte würdig war!

Mit seinem langem Arm zog sich Ruffy am Schiff hoch und landete schließlich an Deck. Dort lag bereits die Leiche des alten Steuermannes, welcher seine Pflicht bis zum Schluss erfüllt hatte und das Schiff durch die Meere gesteuert hatte, um es vor der Regierung zu beschützen. Der alte Mann hatte das Schiff bis zum Schluss beschützt, doch nun hatte er, da er seinen letzten Auftrag erfüllt hatte, im Alter von 96 Jahren keinen Grund mehr, noch zu leben und war gestorben.

Ruffy erinnerte sich noch, dass dieser Mann immer im Meer bestattet werden wollte, also nahm er die Leiche und warf sie sachte ins Wasser. Der Tote versank im Wasser, wobei er etwas Majestätisches an sich hatte.

"Ich danke dir, alter Freund.", sagte Ruffy und faltete die Hände, um zu beten. "Ich werde euch alle nicht enttäuschen. Ich werde eine Militärmacht aufstellen, die sogar die Regierung in Angst und Schrecken versetzt. Ich werde die Welt neu schöpfen, das verspreche ich! Im Namen von Vater, Mutter, Shanks, Onkel Ivankov und allen Anderen, die ihr Leben im Kampf gegen die Regierungs-Bastarde lassen mussten!" Ein bösartiges Grinsen zog sich über sein Gesicht.

Wenige Stunden war Monkey D. Ruffy schon mit seinem gewaltigen Schiff auf See. Die Sonne wanderte über den Himmel und wies ihm den Weg. Da der Pirat im East Blue war, musste er nach Westen, um den Eingang zur Grandline zu finden. Natürlich brauchte er noch eine gewaltige Mannschaft, bevor die Reise zu diesem gefährlichen Ort beginnen konnte.

Plötzlich sah er etwas weit am Horizont, was das Interesse des Piraten auf sich zog. Dort drüben waren zwei Schiffe, ein Passagierschiff von der Größe der Black Dragoon und ein wesentlich kleineres, wenn auch im normalen Sinne nicht unbedingt als 'klein' zu bezeichnendes Piratenschiff. Es war pink und hatte Herzen auf den Segeln. Ruffy musste wirklich kein Genie sein, um zu erkennen, dass dieses Schiff einen weiblichen Käpt'n hatte.

"Oh mann, die süße Freiheit...", lächelte Ruffy und streckte sich. "Und überall leichte Beute, an der man sich nach Herzenslust austoben kann..."

Entspannt sah er zu, wie sein eigenes Schiff auf die beiden Anderen zuschwamm. Ja, er hatte sich entschieden: Hieran würde Ruffy seinen Flammenwerfer ausprobieren. Alle auf den Schiffen würden sterben, nützliche Crew-Mitglieder gab es ja auf der Welt wie Sand am Meer und die konnte er später immer noch suchen.

"Seht mal, Lady Alivda!", rief einer der anderen Piraten. "Da kommt ein Piratenschiff!"

"Scheinbar haben wir Glück...", grinste die sehr fette Kapitänin. "Überall gibt es was zu holen. Wie viele Männer sind denn an Bord?"  
>"Nur... ein Einziger...", stammelte der Andere, der durch ein Fernrohr spähte.<p>

"Was?", rief Alvida verwirrt. "So ein großes Schiff und nur einer? Wie soll sowas denn gehen? Das heißt, er ist keine Bedrohung für uns, aber leider wird da auch nicht viel zu holen sein. Na ja, entert das andere Schiff weiter!"  
>"Jawohl!", rief der Pirat.<p>

Ruffy starrte weiterhin auf die beiden Schiffe. Oh ja, das würde lustig werden! Er verlängerte seine Hand, sodass diese im Kapitänsraum einen Hebel umlegte. Daraufhin richtete sich der Flammenwerfer im Maul des Drachen aus, war allerdings von außen nicht zu sehen. Über eine Steuerung konnte Ruffy ihn lenken und Ziele anvisieren. Der junge Pirat zielte zuerst auf das Passagierschiff, das ihm die Sonne verdeckte, was er ziemlich ungünstig fand.

Drüben tobte der Kampfeslärm nach wie vor. Ruffy schloss die Augen und genoss für ein paar Sekunden die Schreie, und das Geräusch der aufeinanderprallenden Schwerter. Denn gleich würde davon keine Spur mehr übrig sein - und er wollte diese herrliche Atmosphäre doch in seinem Gedichtnis eingravieren, bevor er sie zerstörte...

Dann legte er den Abfeuerungs-Hebel um. Sofort schoss eine gewaltige Stichflamme aus dem Maul der Drachengallionsfigur und prallte auf das Passagierschiff. Als Ruffy das Feuer voll aufdrehte, hüllte es das gesamte feindliche Schiff ein.

Die Piraten des rosafarbenen Schiffes starrten mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf das Inferno. Da waren doch noch einige von ihren eigenen Mannen drin, die nun mit Mann und Maus untergehen würden!

Als Nächstes holte Ruffy ein ganzes, gewaltiges Fass mit hochaggressiver giftiger Flüssigkeit aus dem Vorratsraum, welches dort lagerte. Dieses erzeugte eine tödliche, chemische Reaktion mit Feuer. Und dieses Fass war warf der bösartige Pirat mit einem höhnischen Grinsen auf das brennende Schiff.

Sofort gab es eine gewaltige Explosion. Der bedauernswerte Kahn war nun nicht mehr zu retten. Er war in zwei Hälften geteilt, welche ohne Verzögerung im Meer verschwanden.

Und Ruffy lachte über den Anblick. Er sah genau hin, denn bei diesem Bild wurde ihm ganz warm ums Herz.

"Was ist das nur für ein Typ?", rief einer der Piraten entsetzt.

"Ein Monster!", kreischte ein Anderer.

"Ruhe da!", knurrte Alvida. "Diesen Typen werde ich mal mächtig die Leviten lesen! Einfach so 'ne gewaltige Schatzkammer zu versenken!" Sie zückte ihre gewaltige Eisenkeule und einen Enterhaken, den sie an die Reling des schwarzen Schiffes werfen wollte.

"Nicht so voreillig, du fette Qualle!", lachte Ruffy. "Wenn die Marine schon auf dich aufmerksam geworden ist und auf deinen Kopf nur lächerliche fünf Mille ausgesetzt sind, musst du ja echt schwächlich sein!"  
>"Wie war das, Bürschchen?", fauchte die beleibte Piratin und warf den Enterhaken aus.<p>

Doch da zückte Ruffy zwei Musketen und eröffnete das Feuer. Kaum hatte er abgedrückt, bohrten sich die Kugeln in die Arme Alivdas, sodass eine Menge Blut durch die Luft spritzte.

Mit scheußlichem Schmerzgebrüll ließ sie die Keule und den Enterhaken fallen. Als sich zwei Sekunden später zwei Kugeln durch ihre Knie bohrten, fiel die gewaltige Dame auf den Rücken, was das ganze Schiff erschütterte.

Ein kleiner rosahaariger Junge, der etwas abseits kauerte, starrte mit entsetzt geweiteten Augen auf das Geschehen. Was war das nur für ein Typ, der eine Person wie Alvida mühelos erledigte, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. War das ein Monster?

"Dreck wie du macht nicht einmal den Einsatz meiner Teufelskräfte erforderlich...", höhnte Ruffy, bevor er das Feuer auf die anderen Piraten eröffnete, welche einer nach dem Anderen schwer verletzt zu Boden fielen.

"Tse...", knurrte Ruffy verächtlich. "Das war ja gar nichts. Und ich dachte, ihr Piraten würdet mich wenigstens ein paar Minuten unterhalten." Daraufhin verlängerte er seinen linken Arm wieder so, dass er in den Kontrollraum reichte, und setzte den Flammenwerfer erneut ein. Und dieses Mal brannte Alvidas Schiff lichterloh! Etliche Soldaten wanden sich bereits in den infernialischen Flammen, andere rangen im Rauch nach Luft.

"Tja, so ist das eben...", lächelte Ruffy. "Ratten muss man ausräuchern..."  
>In wilder Verzweiflung sprang der kleine Corby über Bord. Lieber ertrank er, als im Feuer zu verbrennen! Doch sogleich wurde er von der Strömung fortgerissen. Ruffy richtete die Pistole auf den Jungen und feuerte ab. Corby wurde an der Schulter und im Bauch getroffen. Sofort spuckte er einen Schwall Blut, welcher sich über ihm mit dem Meerwasser vermischte. War das sein Ende? Doch er wollte nicht sterben!<p>

Ruffy unterdessen hatte seine diebische Freude an dem Spektakel. Es bereitete ihm ein perverses Vergnügen, die Menschen leiden zu lassen. Lachend deutete er auf die Kapitänin und rief: "Und der heutige Hauptgang lautet: GEBRATENER ROLLMOPS!"

In grauenerfüllten Schmerzensschreien brüllte die arme Alvida ihr grässliches Leid heraus, während um sie herum bereits Leichen lagen.  
>Lachend sah Ruffy dem Ganzen eine Weile zu, dann legte er sich einen Schlagring an und schlug mit einer Gum-Gum-Pistole ein fettes Leck in den Teil des Schiffes, der im Wasser war und daher vom Feuer verschont wurde. Er brauchte doch kein weiteres Ölfass zu verschwenden, schließlich hatte er die nicht unbegrenzt von Diesen an Bord. Befriedigt sah Ruffy noch eine Weile auf das sinkende, einst recht schöne Schiff und seine zum Tode verdammte Crew hinab, dann stellte er sich an das Steuerrad und lenkte sein Schiff hart Backbord. Seine Black Dragoon sollte nicht von dem schwelenden Trümmerhaufen in Mitleidenschaft gezogen werden.<br>Dann hisste Ruffy die Segel und fuhr volle Kraft voraus, immer der untergehenden Sonne entgegen.

Müde schlug Corby die Augen auf. Er war tatsächlich an einen Strand gespült worden. Er war der Hölle entkommen. Zwar hatte er für einen Moment die 'WAHRE Hölle' gesehen, doch das war es ihm wert... wenn er nicht sterben würde. Doch im Moment sah es nicht gut aus. Überall schmerzte sein Körper, Corby konnte sich nicht bewegen.

Wäre das hier wirklich sein Ende? Nein, das wäre zu grauenvoll, wo er doch gerade eben der Sklaverei entkommen war! Er wollte zur Marine gehen und stark werden, wie er es sich immer geschworen hatte! Er wollte für Ordnung auf dem Meer sorgen!

"Hey, du!", rief eine Stimme. Als Corby aufsah, erblickte er eine Schwertkämpferin mit einer Brille. Um sie herum standen mehrere Soldaten der Marine. "Was starrt ihr so?", fuhr sie die Anderen an. "Holt einen Arzt!"  
>"Sofort, Lieutenant!", rief einer der Männer und rannte los<p>

"Die... Marine...", ächzte Corby und streckte seine Hand aus.

"Nicht sprechen!", rief das Mädchen. "Du bist schwer verletzt! Aber wer hat dich so zugerichtet?"  
>"WIESO FRAGEN SIE IHN WAS, WENN ER NICHT SPRECHEN SOLL?", brüllten die Soldaten kollektiv.<p>

"Oh, stimmt!", rief die Lieutenant entsetzt. "Es tut mir Leid!"

"Macht nichts...", murmelte Corby. Im Moment war nur eines wichtig: Das vorhin war kein gewöhnlicher Pirat gewesen! Er musste die Marine warnen, sonst würde dieser Psychopath noch weitere Menschen umbringen!

"Ist er hier?", rief ein Arzt und bückte sich zu Corby hinunter.

"Ich muss... ", ächzte Corby. "...Sie warnen... Da... ist..." Doch dann verlor er das Bewusstsein.

Unterdessen war Monkey D. Ruffy weiterhin mutterseelen allein auf seinem gewaltigem Schiff unterwegs. Die Morgensonne schickte sich an, einen neuen Tag einzuleiten.

Auf dem Boden des Schiffes lag eine Zeitung. Sein Vater hatte wirklich an alles gedacht und genau ab diesem Zeitpunkt die Zeitung auf Lebenszeit abonniert. Grinsend nahm der Junge sie uns warf einen Blick darauf. Schließlich wollte er doch wissen, was seine Feinde, die Weltregierung, so trieben...

Während er las, stopfte er massenhaft an Essen in sich hinein. Schließlich machte das Piratenleben hungrig, egal wie man auch eingestellt war!

So erfuhr er von internen Schwierigkeiten in der Whitebeard-Piratenbande, bei denen offenbar ein Mitglied einen Verbündeten ermordet und sich danach abgesetzt hatte. Whitebeard... Eines Tages würde Ruffy diesem Mann ein Bündnis als gleichrangiger Partner vorschlagen. Doch dieser Zeitpunkt lag noch in ferner Zukunft, nicht zuletzt, weil er gar nicht die Mittel hatte, mit Whitebeard Kontakt aufzunehmen. Und selbst, wenn er es könnte, mit seiner gegenwärtigen Macht würde man ihn auslachen, wenn nicht gar umbringen. Einen höheren Platz als in den niederen Rängen brauchte er sich jedenfalls gar nicht erst zu erhoffen.

Nun glitt sein Blick weiter über die Zeitung. Da war ein Artikel, der ihm besonders ins Auge stach: "Bekannter Piratenjäger Lorenor Zorro inhaftiert...", murmelte Ruffy laut. "Wie dumm sind die Penner eigentlich? Jetzt töten die noch ihre eigenen Verbündeten?" Er begann, schallend zu lachen.  
>Doch dann fiel ihm auf, dass fraglicher Kopfgeldjäger auf einer Insel, die laut Karte gar nicht weit weg war. Wenn er den anwerben würde, würde der ihm bestimmt gute Dienste leisten... Mit ihren 25 Knoten wäre die Black Dragoon in wenigen Stunden da. Also richtete er sein Schiff in die Richtung aus, wo die Insel lag.<br>Mann, war das lästig, schoss es dem Piraten durch den Kopf. Alles selbst zu machen war schon anstrengend und auf Dauer wäre das nicht durchzuhalten, die Grand Line wäre sein Tod. Aber wenn er seine Mannschaft hatte, würde alles leichter werden. Dann würden seine Männer ihm den Rücken frei halten und er konnte sich mit den wichtigen Dingen, wie der Leitung des Schiffes, beschäftigen.

Zwanzig Tage ohne Essen hatte er nun schon ausgehalten. Mit nur wenigen Schlucken Wasser pro Tag war der Piratenjäger Lorenor Zorro in der Hölle gelandet. Doch das ließ er sich nicht anmerken. Er wollte der beste Schwertkämpfer der Welt werden, sonst wäre sein Versprechen keinen Berry wert!

"Ah, wenn das nicht unser bescheuerter Piratenjäger ist...", sagte eine hämische Stimme, auf die Zorro gegenwärtig absolut keine Lust hatte. "Und, wie ist es so in Fesseln?"  
>"Halt die Klappe, du Penner...", schnaubte Zorro. "Eigentlich sollte ich dich in deine Bestandteile zerlegen..."<br>"Wie war das?", schrie der blonde Junge vor ihm und trat ihm brutal in den Magen und das mehrmals.

Als Zorro Blut spuckte, wallte Hass in ihm auf. Die Marine... Was war das nur für ein korruptes System? Die Soldaten führten sich wie die Herrscher auf und die Bevölkerung war hilflos ihrer Willkür ausgesetzt. Im Grunde waren sie nicht besser als Piraten, der einzige Unterschied zu diesen war, dass die Gesetzeslage die Einen jagte und die Anderen unterstützte. Er hatte während seiner Laufbahn unzählige Piraten ausgeliefert und so dankte man es ihm nun.

"Warts nur ab, du kleiner Versager...", grinste Zorro bösartig. "Ein großes Baby wie du überlebt in einer solch unbarmherzigen Welt nicht sonderlich lange. Eines Tages wird jemand auftauchen, der sich für eure Gesetze einen Dreck interessiert und der bringt dich dann um!"  
>"WIE WAR DAS?", brüllte Helmeppo voller Zorn und schlug Zorro brutal voll ins Gesicht. Auch aus dessen Nase troff nun das Blut. "Tse! In wenigen Tagen wirst du sowieso hingerichtet!" Dann merkte er, was er gesagt hatte, und schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund.<br>"Was?", murmelte Zorro und ein Schock trat in sein Gesicht. Der Deal bestand doch darin, in freizulassen, wenn er den Monat überlebte!  
>"Naja, dass du's jetzt weißt, ändert auch nicht mehr an deinem Schicksal!", sagte Helmeppo, nachdem er den Schock überwunden hatte. "Egal, was kommt, du, Lorenor Zorro, bist ein toter Mann!"<br>"Komm her, du!", fauchte Zorro und begann, sich zu winden und seine Fäuste zu ballen. Doch egal, wie viel Kraft er auch aufwandte, der Jäger konnte seine Fesseln nicht lösen. Schon gar nicht in seinem Zustand. "ICH BRING DICH UM, DU VERDAMMTES AAS!"

"Offensichtlich nicht...", lächelte Helmeppo. "Denn im Moment gebiete ich über dein Leben! Ahahahaahaaa!"

Plötzlich bekam die Mauer des Platzes, auf dem Zorro gefesselt war, überall Risse.

"WAAAAAH! WAS IST DENN JETZT LOOOS?", brüllte Helmeppo voller Schrecken. Seine 'Bodyguards' waren nicht minder entsetzt.

Dann wurde die Mauer von einer weiteren Erschütterung getroffen und viel in sich zusammen, als wäre sie ein Kartenhaus.

"Wo kommen diese Erdbeben her?", rief Helmeppo in wilder Panik. "Und warum sind diese Mauern so schlecht gebaut?"

"Es gibt keine Erdbeben, Punk...", sagte eine hämische Stimme. Dann hob die schattenhafte Gestalt im Rauch eine Knarre und drückte ab. Getroffen stürzte einer der Marinesoldaten zu Boden. Als nächstes richtete der Fremde, dessen Gestalt nun langsam klarer wurde, seine Waffe auf Helmeppo.

Dieser reagierte sofort, packte den noch stehenden überraschten Marinesoldaten und zog ihn vor sich, sodass dieser voll getroffen wurde. "Puh! Das war knapp!", keuchte Helmeppo zitternd und mit Tränen in den Augen. "Beinahe wäre ich draufgegangen!"

"Du bist ja mal geil drauf.", grinste der Schütze, ein Schwarzhaariger mit einem Strohhut. "Nur leider ein totales Weichei und daher unbrauchbar für meine Mannschaft..."  
>"Was bist du denn für'n Freak?", rief Zorro mit fassungsloser Miene. "Und was willst du eigentlich?"<p>

"Erst mal will ich mich mit diesem lustigen Jungen ein wenig amüsieren...", lächelte Ruffy, dann verlängerte er seinen Arm und schlug dem Blonden voll ins Gesicht, dass dieser zurückgeschleudert wurde. Doch bevor er gegen die Wand knallte, hatte Ruffy seinen Arm so weit verlängert, dass der Ellbogen hinter Helmeppo war. Und diesen ließ er nun mit voller Wucht gegen den Hinterkopf seines Opfers krachen.

Helmeppo landete mit voller Wucht im Staub, wobei eine gewaltige Platzwunde seinen Blutüberströmten Kopf zierte. "WAAAAAH!", heulte der Blonde und krümmte sich am Boden vor Schmerzen.

"Ach, krieg dich wieder ein.", grinste Ruffy. "Ich hab' doch absichtlich schwach zugeschlagen, um deine Qual zu verlängern... Davon stirbst du nicht!"  
>"PAAAAPAAAAAAH! Dieser Kerl hat mir furchtbar wehgetan!", kreischte Helmeppo. "Ich will, dass du ihn bestraaaahaaaafst!"<p>

"Was machst du denn für einen Radau, du kleiner Hosenscheißer?", sagte ein großer Mann mit seinem Beil statt einem Arm. "Und wer bist du da mit dem Strohhut?"

"Ich bin der, der Piratenkönig wird und die Regierung stürzt...", grinste Ruffy. "Und mit dir fang' ich an..."

"WACHEN!", brüllte Morgan. "ERGREIFT DIESEN AUFRÜHRER UND RICHTET IHN HIN!"

Sofort stürmten ein Dutzend Soldaten aus den Türen und richteten ihre Pistolen auf den Schwarzhaarigen.

"So ist es...", murmelte Ruffy eiskalt, als die Kugeln auf das Gummi prallten und sich in alle Himmelsrichtungen verteilten. "Ich bin ein Aufrührer, ein Revolutionär... Ich werde alles zerstören, was für die Regierung steht... Und mit dieser Basis beginne ich! Gear Second!" Sofort bekam seine Haut eine rötliche Färbung und Rauch stieg um ihn auf. "Gum-Gum-Kalashnikov!" Seine Fäuste regneten auf die Soldaten nieder und ihre Körper wurden durch die enormen Kräfte schlichtweg entzweigerissen.

"WOAH!", brüllte Zorro schockiert. "Eins steht fest: Du hast Power, Kleiner!"

"Niemand, der sich mit mir anlegt, überlebt das!", grollte Morgan und ließ seine Axt auf Ruffy niedersausen.

Doch dieser fing den Schlag lässig mit der Hand auf und hob den gewaltigen Käpt'n lässig in die Luft. Dann schleuderte Ruffy den Gegner mit derartiger Wucht, dass dieser mit voller Wucht gegen seinen Sohn krachte und diesen unter sich begrub.

"Wapfmbrlaaarg!", brachte Helmeppo nur heraus.

Ruffy indes zückte ein Messer und schnitt Zorros Fesseln durch. "Möchtest du in meiner Bande mitmachen? Du müsstest doch mächtig angepisst von dem Rechtswesen dieser Welt sein. Unfair verurteilt von 'Gesetzeshütern' und gerettet von einem Verbrecher. Dein Pech möchte man nicht haben."  
>"Also gut.", murmelte Zorro. "Ich werde ein Mitglied in deiner Piratenbande. Wenn diese Versager mich in Zukunft jagen, mir doch egal..."<p>

"Urgh...", erschöpft richtete sich Morgan auf. Dabei nahm er keine Rücksicht auf seinen schwer verletzten Sohn. "Du bist ziemlich stark, Kleiner... Aber nicht stark genug!" Wieder griff er an, doch nach einem brutalen Schlag von Ruffy in die Magengegend ging er wieder in die Knie. "Du Ratte! Das ist noch nicht das Ende!"  
>"Du bist ganz schön zäh...", knurrte Ruffy. "Willst du nicht auch mitmachen? Kerle wie dich könnte ich gut gebrauchen. Ansonsten stirbst du hier und jetzt!"<br>Mit seiner gesunden Hand hielt Morgan sich den Bauch, welcher mächtig zu schmerzen schien. "Du bist tatsächlich eine wilde Bestie...", ächzte er. "Aber ich ordne mich niemandem unter. Lieber sterbe ich, als..." Erneut spuckte er einen Schwall Blut.  
>"In der Marine hast du tausend Bosse, bei mir nur einen Einzigen.", grinste Ruffy. "Ich brauche gute Nebenanführer für ein gewaltiges Heer. Solange du meine Anweisungen befolgst, hast du gewisse Freiheiten, die dir in der Marine nie vergönnt wären. Also, was willst du? Ewig ein lausiger Marine-Käpt'n sein oder als einer meiner höchsten Offiziere mit mir die ganze Welt beherrschen?"<br>"Na schön...", murmelte Morgan erschöpft und wuchtete seinen massigen Körper wieder hoch. "Die Marine bezahlt ohnehin nicht besonders gut. Und vielleicht wäre ich ohnehin eines Tages überführt worden, weil Einigen meine Führungsweise nicht gefallen dürfte. Naja, sei's drum, als Pirat hat man weniger Regeln! Mein missratener Sohn jedenfalls kann bleiben, wo der Pfeffer wächst, der wird nicht mitgenommen!"

"Also gut.", grinste Ruffy und schaltete sein Gear 2 ab. Schreckliche Schmerzen durchdrangen seinen Körper, doch er verbot sich, sie zu zeigen. Wo er endlich Untergebene hatte, wollte er deren Vertrauen nicht direkt durch Zeichen von Schwäche wieder erschüttern. "Dann werden wir jetzt diese Marinebasis jetzt in die Luft jagen und alle Zeugen eliminieren..."  
>"Warte!", rief Zorro. "In dieser Marine-Basis sind noch meine Schwerter! Ohne die kann ich nicht richtig kämpfen!"<br>"Dann gehen wir rein und holen sie!", knurrte Ruffy. "Wir sollten uns beeilen, denn ich möchte bald fortfahren! Sonst kommt einer von diesen Typen noch auf die lästige Idee, abzuhauen und dem Hauptquartier Bericht zu erstatten. Das kann ich nicht riskieren, denn ein Kopfgeld ist gegenwärtig das Letzte, was ich gebrauchen kann."  
>"Also nehmen wir diesen Laden auseinander.", grinste Zorro.<p>

"Diese Hunde haben mir jahrelang treu gedient, doch jetzt habe ich was Besseres gefunden.", grinste Morgan und trat mit brutaler Gewalt die Tür ein. Er hatte zwar einen Schlüssel, war jedoch zu faul, diesen aus seiner Tasche zu suchen.

Nun gingen Ruffy, Zorro und Morgan auf den Gängen der Marine-Basis.

Ein Soldat kam ihnen entgegen. "Hey, Käpt'n! Ihre Statue ist fast fertig und das Bad für ihren Sohn Helmeppo ist auch schon eingelassen! Hä? Wer ist dieser Typ mit dem Hut und warum läuft der Gefangene frei rum?"

Ohne Vorwarnung rammte Morgan ihm sein Beil in die Brust. "Ich danke dir für deine harte Arbeit, mein treuer Diener. Doch nun benötige ich deine Dienste nicht länger!"  
>"WAAAAH! KÄPT'N MORGAN IST VÖLLIG WAHNSINNIG GEWORDEN! HILFEEE!", brüllte ein Soldat, der alles mit angesehen hatte. Sofort kamen einige weitere Soldaten angerannt.<p>

"Mein Gott, wie lästig...", knurrte Ruffy verdrießlich. "Und alles wegen ein paar ersetzbaren Schwertern..."  
>"Hüte deine Zunge, Kleiner!", knurrte Zorro. "Eine dieser Waffen ist für mich von unschätzbarem Wert. Es stammt von einer alten Freundin, die jetzt tot ist! Du willst mich doch in deiner Bande haben, oder?"<br>"Schon gut...", knurrte Ruffy und knackte mit den Knöcheln. Die Marine begann, zu feuern, doch die Kugeln schlugen in dem Piraten ein und wurden mit großer Wucht zurückgeschleudert. Die durchbohrten Soldaten fielen zu Boden. "Gum-Gum-Kalashnikov...", lächelte Ruffy und rammte den Übrigen seine Fäuste mit hoher Geschwindigkeit in den Bauch, wobei er sich wieder seinem Gear Second bediente. "Lasst uns weitergehen...", grinste der Pirat.

Fünf Minuten später standen die drei wieder auf dem Hof. Zorro hielt grinsend seine drei Schwerter in Händen, welche schon in Blut getränkt waren, denn auch der Rückweg war nicht reibungslos verlaufen. Doch Zorro hatte seinen Wert unter Beweis gestellt und drei Marines abgeschlachtet, bevor sie ihre Waffen hatten zücken können.

"Lasst uns handeln, bevor der Rest dieser Idioten was spitzkriegt!", murmelte Ruffy und ging zu dem Felsvorsprung, der sehr nahe der Basis auf der Rückseite der Insel war. Neben der Klippe, auf dem Meer, war die Black Dragoon vor Anker, vorsichtshalber unter einer gewaltigen, weißen Plane verbogen.

Ruffy griff mit verlängerten Armen unter die Plane und bahnte sich seinen Weg zur Vorratskammer seines Schiffes. Dort griff er sich eine ganze Kiste mit hochexplosiven Bomben und zog diese mit übermenschlicher Kraft zu sich. "Ich habe bereits überall Illusionsionsrauchbomben gelegt. Diese erzeugen für Außenstehende außerhalb der Basis für mehrere Stunden ein Trugbild, als wenn sich nichts dort absolut nichts verändern würde und Schall wird auch nicht diesen Ort verlassen. Die Leute aus dem Dorf werden nichts merken, bevor alles zu spät ist! Ich werde diese Marine-Basis jetzt dem Erdboden gleichmachen. Nichts wird in Zukunft mehr an sie erinnern, man wird sich sogar fragen, ob es sie je gegeben hat!", sagte Ruffy finster.

"Sehr gut...", grinste Zorro. "An diesen Ort habe ich nicht die besten Erinnerungen..."  
>"Ich bin auch einverstanden.", murmelte Morgan kalt. "Diese Schwäche an jeder Stelle. Die Leute heulen wegen jeder Kleinigkeit und mein eigener Sohn ist der größte Jammerlappen. Im Nachhinein muss ich zugeben, dass dieses Leben viel zu langweilig war..."<p>

"Schön.", grinste Ruffy und nahm den Deckel ab. Außerdem warf er jedem ein Feuerzeug zu, während er selbst eines behielt. "Dann nehmt jetzt diese Bomben, zündet mit diesen Feuerzeugen die Lunten an und vollführt die von mir verhängte Todesstrafe!"

Zorro nahm sich eine Bombe, zündete sie an und schleuderte sich mit voller Wucht auf die Basis. Als die schwarze Eisenkugel das Hausdach traf, explodierte das Gebäude fast vollständig und seine Trümmer wurden im weiten Umkeis herumgeschleudert. "WAAH!", schrie Zorro überrascht. "Du Spinner, was sind das für Monsterteile?"  
>"Auch nicht gefährlicher als Standartkanonenkugeln von Hauptquartiersmarineschiffen...", lächelte Ruffy während er fünf Bomben hielt, indem er von seiner rechten Hand je einen Finger komplett um die jeweilige Bombe gewickelt hatte. Dann zündete er alle fünf blitzschnell an und schleuderte sie gleichzeitig.<p>

Das Resultat war verheerend: Überall gab es Explosionen, alle Gebäude nahmen Schaden, die meisten stürzten ein.

Aus der Entfernung beobachteten sie, wie zahlreiche Marine-Soldaten in Panik aus den noch stehenden Häusern stürmten, die Eingestürzten würden keine Überlebenden mehr bieten.

"Nehmt das als Lohn für eure schlechte Arbeit!", grollte Morgan und schleuderte eine eigene Bombe, welche voll in seine früheren Männer krachte.

"Woah, du gehst ja richtig zur Sache!", lachte Ruffy vergnügt. "Aber komm bloß nicht auf die Idee, das Selbe bei mir und meiner Mannschaft zu probieren, sonst muss ich dich leider umbringen, Morgan..."  
>Sie warfen noch insgesamt acht weitere Bomben auf die Basis. Nach diesem Inferno war nichts mehr von dem einstigen Stützpunkt zu sehen. Überall lagen Trümmer, zerfetzte Leichen. Blut und Asche bedeckte den Boden überall.<p>

"So, jetzt sind die alle tot...", grinste Ruffy irre. "Okay, verschwinden wir, sonst erwischt uns noch jemand..."

Die drei blutrünstigen Männer stiegen auf das Schiff, nachdem die Plane abgenommen war, dieses setzte Segel und fuhr mit voller Geschwindigkeit davon. "Ein wirklich schönes Schiff...", staunte Morgan. "Keines der Marine-Schiffe, die ich je gesehen hatte, war so stabil..."

Ruffy lachte psychopathisch und holte mit einem verlängertem Arm mehrere Flaschen Rum aus der Vorratskammer. "Los, trinken wir, denn heute begann mein großer Aufstieg, der die ganze Welt erschüttern wird! AUF DAS PIRATENLEBEN!"  
>"Zum Wohl...", grinste Zorro und trank seine Flasche mit einem Zug halb leer. "Yeah, so fühle ich mich gleich besser...", seufzte er. "Hassde was zu ess'n Käbb'n? Ich habe Hunger..."<p>

"Natürlich...", lächelte Ruffy. "Also lasst uns essen, mir ist nämlich auch gerade danach..."

Zwei Marine-Soldaten waren auf dem Rückweg vom Einkaufen im Dorf. Sie wollten nun in die Marine-Basis zurückkehren, wo sie von Käpt'n Morgan weiter gequält werden würden. Doch was sie sahen, als sie in den Bereich des Illusionsrauchs gingen und somit erkannten, wie es hier wirklich aussah, überstieg ihre schrecklichsten Albträume. Die Basis war nicht mehr, alles zerstört.

"Mein Gott...", murmelte der Eine nur. "W-wo ist die Basis, die eben noch hier war?"

"Hat hier ein Meteorit eingeschlagen?", kreischte der Andere hystherisch.

"Helft mir!", stammelte eine erstickte Stimme und ein schwer verletzte Junge mit zerzausten blonden Haaren kämpfte sich aus den Trümmern. Scheinbar hatte er großes Glück gehabt.

"Aber das ist doch... Helmeppo!", stammelte der eine Soldat.

"Wer bin ich?", ächzte Helmeppo. "Wo bin ich? Ich habe... keine... Erinnerung..." Dann brach er zusammen.

"Was - ist - hier passiert?", keuchte der zweite Soldat.

"WAS?", brüllte Tashigi entsetzt. "Das kann nicht wahr sein!"  
>"Doch.", murmelte der mächtige Kapitän Smoker mit harter Stimme und nahm einen Zug von seiner Zigarre. "Die Basis in Schellstown wurde vollständig vernichtet, sogar ihr Kapitän ist angeblich getötet worden. Nur drei Leute von der Marine haben dort überlebt..."<br>"Aber... wer war das?", stammelte die junge Soldatin. Shellstown lag ganz in der Nähe dieser Insel, wo ihre Marine-Einheit einen größeren Einsatz in Zusammenhang mit einem gefährlichen Piraten namens Redbeard hatte, der von der Grandline hergekommen war und hier bis vor Kurzem sein Unwesen getrieben hatte.

"Keine Ahnung.", schnaubte Smoker. "Könnte sein, dass es Piraten waren, aber wer ist so verrückt, sich mit der Marine anlzulegen? Und wie konnten die Täter das alles unbemerkt tun? Wir alle tappen im Dunkeln, es sind zwar bereits Schiffe auf der Suche nach den Tätern im Umkreis der Insel, doch gefunden haben wir sie noch nicht..."

"Seltsam...", murmelte Tashigi nachdenklich, dann fiel ihr etwas ein. "Warten Sie! Der kleine Junge, der vor Kurzem schwer verletzt angespült wurde, der sagte, bevor er ohnmächtig wurde, es müsse uns warnen."  
>"Du meinst also, der weiß etwas zu diesem Vorfall?", murmelte Smoker stirnrunzelnd. "Das wäre ein Ansatzpunkt. Doch wir könenn ihn jetzt nicht verhören. Der Arzt hat gesagt, er wäre erst in zwei Wochen wieder vernehmbar. Wenn man ihn innerhalb dieser irgendwie Zeit aufregen würde, könnte sein Kreislauf zusammenbrechen, was seinen Tod bedeuten könnte. Wir können nicht das Leben eines Menschen wegen vager Vermutungen riskieren."<br>"Ich verstehe...", murmelte Tashigi betrübt. "Der Arme kann einem echt leid tun..."  
>"Aber angeblich soll er von Zeit zu Zeit zusammenhanglose Sachen murmeln, die bisher niemand interpretiert hat...", murmelte Smoker. "Vielleicht sollten wir ihn rund um die Uhr abhören. Vielleicht gibt er ja einen Hinweis."<p>

"Hoffentlich klärt sich diese schreckliche Sache schnell auf.", murmelte Tashigi.  
>"Es hieß auch, Lorenor Zorro sei in dieser Basis inhaftiert gewesen.", warf Smoker ein.<p>

"Was?", rief die Schwertkämpferin geschockt und ballte wütend die Faust. "Dann ist er also in die Sache involviert gewesen! Ich wusste doch, dass dieser Typ Dreck am Stecken hat und zwar gewaltig! Dieser Mistkerl!"  
>"Ich habe jedenfalls üble Gerüchte über Morgan gehört...", murmelte der Käpt'n düster. "Der soll nicht ganz sauber gewesen sein, doch nachgewiesen wurde ihm bisher nichts." Er schloss kurz die Augen. "Die Umstände sind auf jeden Fall verdächtig. Und ich habe ein ganz miesen Gefühl in der Magengegend..." Ihm kam ein furchtbarer Verdacht, auch wenn es noch zu früh war, ihn zu äußern. Die Art, wie die beiden überlebenden Soldaten die Basis vorgefunden hatten, erinnerte ihn stark an Illusionsbomben, eine Waffe der Revolutionsarmee. Doch eigentlich war das unmöglich, denn diese war vor sechs Jahren vernichtet worden. Sollte etwa jemand von dort überlebt haben?<p>

Unterdessen auf einer relativ großen Insel in den Weiten des East Blue:  
>Die kleine Stadt brannte lichterloh. Hunderte Menschen waren getötet und ihre ganze Habe entfernt worden.<p>

"YAAAAAAH!", brüllte ein seltsamer Mann mit Kapitänshut und einer großen, roten Nase, welcher den Weg entlang schritt. "Das war ein echt fettes Ding! Und jetzt sind wir alle noch reicher als jemals zuvor!"

"Sehr gut...", murmelte ein gewaltiger Mann, welcher im Schatten stand. Er war fast drei Meter hoch und der Clown konnte nur den orangeroten Bart und eine mechanische Hand erkennen, die dieser Geselle anstatt einer Echten trug.

"Ah, Meister Redbeard.", sagte der Mann mit der roten Nase grinsend. "Ehre, wem Ehre gebührt, nicht wahr?"

"Sehr richtig, kleiner Buggy...", erwiederte der gewaltige 46-jährige lächelnd. "Dieses Dorf ist dem Untergang geweiht. Und mit den herrlichen Schätzen, die es hier zu holen gibt, habe ich bald genug Geld, um in Water Seven eine gewaltige Flotte, vollständig aus qualitativ höchstwertigen Schiffen zu kaufen. Damit werde ich ganz schnell der Herrscher der Grandline..." Er verfiel in ein wildes, raues Lachen, dass sehr an das Donnern eines Gewitters erinnerte. "Und du wirst mein erster Maat, Buggy..."  
>"Äh, ja...", grinste Angesprochener. Natürlich würde er diesem Trottel alle Schiffe klauen, wenn sie erst mal da waren. Und dann wäre er der Schrecken der Meere. Natürlich musste Buggy es vorsichtig angehen und würde sein Vorhaben misslingen, dann war er tot, denn im Zweikampf mit Redbeard hätte er nie eine Chance! Der Typ war in weiten Teilen der Grand Line gefürchtet.<p>

"Käpt'n Buggy! Käpt'n Redbeard!", rief eine panische Stimme. Dann kam schlitternd ein junger Pirat vor den Beiden zum Stehen. Er war nicht älter als sechzehn.

"Was ist denn, du Milchbubi?", knurrte Redbeard und ballte die organische Hand.

"Genau, was unterbrichst du Erwachsene?", pflichtete Buggy bei. "Du solltest dich was schämen, Grünschnabel!"  
>"Es ist etwas Schreckliches passiert, Redbeard-sama und Rednose-sama.", murmelte das halbe Kind mit zittriger Stimme.<p>

"WIE HAST DU MICH GENANNT, DU ROTZLÖFFEEEEEL?", brüllte Buggy und wollte schon seine Hand auf den Jungen werfen, um ihn zu erwürgen, doch Redbeard hielt ihn zurück.

"Nein.", murmelte er eisig. "Er soll sagen, was gesehen ist. Und er soll schnell damit herausrücken!"  
>Der junge Pirat schluckte heftig, dann murmelte er: "Das ganze Geld, was wir erbeutet haben, die ganzen zwanzig Millionen Berry, sind gestohlen worden."<br>"WAAAAAAAS?", brüllte Buggy voller Entsetzen, der die Krise bekam.

"Wer?", murmelte Redbeard, dessen Augen sich plötzlich irre weiteten! "WEEER?"  
>"Eine junge Frau...", heulte der junge Pirat. "Sie hatte eine ähnliche Haarfarbe wie Ihr, Käpt'n Redbeard..."<p>

"Du hast also nicht aufgepasst, weswegen uns eine Summe abhanden gekommen ist, die die Hälfte meines Kopfgeldes ist?", knurrte der gewaltige Kapitän bedrohlich. "Weißt du denn, dass das dein Ende bedeuten könnte?"  
>"B-Bitte!", flehte der Junge. "Sie war so wunderhübsch und hat mich so verführerisch angelächelt, ich war für einige Sekunden abgelenkt! Bitte vergebt..."<br>Doch bevor er den Satz hatte zu ende sprechen können, schoss Redbeards mechanische Hand vor und bohrte sich geradewegs in das Auge des Jungen. Während das Blut am Gesicht des Geschockten herabrann, arbeitete der Finger des Käpt'ns weiter bis zu dem Gehirn des Jungen vor. "UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!", brüllte dieser in grauenhaftem Schmerz.

"Du hast versagt und deswegen bin ich sehr wütend.", murmelte Redbeard und riss seinen Finger aus dem Kopf des nun Gestorbenen.

"Keine Sorge...", lächelte Buggy, während er tief im Inneren panische Angst hatte. "Wir werden dein Geld wieder finden, Großer, keine Sorge!"

"Ja, das ist die einzige Alternative...", murmelte Redbeard und schlug mit seiner mechanischen Hand brutal gegen die Hauswand, an der er stand, was diese einstürzen ließ. "Diese Diebin wird teuer bezahlen, sich mit mir angelegt zu haben! Ich werde ihren kleinen, schwachen Körper zerquetschen! Und ich werde alle Anderen umbringen, die es wagen, mir in die Suppe zu spucken! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"


End file.
